<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hand in hand as we break the rules by theveganbooklady (Ashes91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507283">Hand in hand as we break the rules</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes91/pseuds/theveganbooklady'>theveganbooklady (Ashes91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Cigarettes, Gun Violence, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, excessive use of Google for translation, gratuitous use of Mayans MC, inaccurate geography because I've been to Los Angeles once, outlaw motorcycle gangs, tagging is not my thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes91/pseuds/theveganbooklady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie is part of an outlaw motorcycle gang and becomes torn in two different directions when he finally meets someone who understands him. The fact that that someone is a man complicates things more than he could ever expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been watching far too much 9-1-1 and Mayans MC, so the two have been intermingling in my mind and this has come out. So far this is all I've written and I'm wondering if I should continue?</p>
<p>If I do continue, updates will be sporadic; I have a pretty hectic job and I'm exhausted half the time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Title from The Race is On by Suzi Quatro</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie sighed, the sound masked by the rumble of the bike beneath him; between the shit with the club and the never-ending rollercoaster of his home life, he was tired. </p><p>Christopher had to have more surgeries and more PT; the club, well…it was the club. Being part of an outlaw motorcycle gang like the Mayans was no easy business, even on a good day. </p><p>With a final growl from the engine, Eddie turned into the scrap yard and cut the engine, kicking the stand out to hold the bike up. He could see some of his brothers throughout the yard, tinkering away on bikes or pulling apart others; this was his home, as much shit as it caused him, he loved it. </p><p>Eddie threw his leg over and stood, unclipping his helmet and dragging it off, thankful that he’d recently cut his hair and didn’t have to deal with flattened mess that it caused. </p><p>“Hey, yo, Diaz. Where you been, man?” Reyes, the club’s SGT at Arms, called out from the stoop of the club house with a beer in one hand, and a cigarette in the other. Clearly, the crap he’d been spouting of quitting the cancer sticks hadn’t stuck.</p><p>Eddie grinned and walked over, giving the older man a quick one-armed hug. “Had an appointment with Christopher.”</p><p>“How is the little man? All good?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Eddie breathed out, scrubbing a hand over his head. “Tired from the physical therapy, but damned determined.”</p><p>Reyes nodded, taking a pull from his beer. “He’s tough. Like his old man.”</p><p>“Who you calling old man, old man?” He smirked before heading inside the club house, in search of a beer for himself. </p><p>“Eddie! Beer?” The Prospect called out, all over eager and hoping to please. </p><p>Eddie simply nodded and sat down at the bar, cracking his knuckles against the wood. Looking around, he noticed how empty it was, unusually so. “Yo, Prossie, where is everyone?”</p><p>The Prospect shrugged as he popped the cap off a beer and placed it in front of his superior. “Out on a run. Should be back soon though.”</p><p>With a quick thanks for the beer, Eddie wandered back out to the stoop and sat with Reyes, watching the sun wane ever closer to the horizon. </p><p>This was an easy day, despite the physical therapy appointment Christopher’d had earlier, there were no gun shots to be heard, and no sirens screaming in the distance, just the sound of his brothers and the city.<br/>
This was the quiet that Eddie dreamed of, wanting it to stay, wanting it to always be this easy. Of course, it couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Buck was coming to the tail end of a twenty-four hour shift and he honestly couldn’t wait to fall face first into his own bed. His loft was quiet and dark, but the loneliness would only creep in when he was conscious enough to acknowledge it.</p><p>At least here at the station he had people around him, people that cared for him, even if he had to take short naps in the uncomfortable and small bunks, his knees bent at an awkward angle until the alarm rings out again and he can stretch them out. </p><p>Most of the time, he’d forgo getting sleep at all during his shift, but some days were just too exhausting to push through and he’d find himself falling onto a too-thin mattress, his eyes closing. </p><p>Tonight was one of those nights; his body folded into the bunk with his arms squashed beneath the pillow and his mouth open, drool slowly leaking out (and if Hen took a photo to embarrass him with later, he was none the wiser).</p><p>Too soon, the alarm blared and he bolted upright, stumbling out and tripping over his limbs like a newborn baby deer, his co-workers snickering as they all pulled on their turn out gear, the sight not unfamiliar but always entertaining. </p><p>Within moments the truck was rolling along the road, heading for their pre-determined destination and Bobby, the captain, was speaking through the headset and rousing them all from their semi-asleep states. </p><p>“We’ve got a young child with Cerebral Palsy in distress. Apparently, his grandmother called it in. Patient is alert.”</p><p>The team all nodded, knowing this wasn’t the worst call they’ve had, but wouldn’t be the best; it never was when kids were involved. </p><p>The truck slowed and pulled to a stop, lights flashing, outside of a quaint two storey home, the firefighters and paramedics immediately jumping from their rigs and waiting for orders. </p><p>“Chim, Hen, you two take point and assess the patient, Buck, you come with me and talk with the grandmother, find out what happened.” Bobby spoke as they started towards the front door, kits in hand. </p><p>Before they could even knock the door was thrown open and an older woman was ushering them inside, her words a mix of English and Spanish, causing the team to look at each other and shrug, following her.</p><p>Inside they found a boy, around eight or nine years old, at the bottom of the stairs, with tear stains on his cheek, but his jaw was set in defiance. </p><p>“Ab-Abuela, I’m. I’m fine.” He sighed, pouting just a little which caused Buck to smile; the kid was strong, he could already tell that. </p><p>“Hey Buddy, what’s your name?” Hen smiled gently as she crouched down to his level. </p><p>“Chris. Christopher.” He breathed, looking up at the paramedic. “I fell down the stairs. I just, I just wanted a…drink.”</p><p>“Dios, nieto. Why didn’t you call out to me?” The woman, his Abuela, sighed and smoothed the hair back from Christopher’s forehead. “You had PT today, mi valiente chico. You need to take it easy.”</p><p>“You had physical therapy today?” Hen enquired. “Your muscles might not be too strong at the moment, which would be why you fell. Can I take a look and make sure you’re okay?”</p><p>Chris grumbled but complied, his eye roll causing the firefighters in the room to chuckle while his Abuela simply shook her head. </p><p>“You’re trying to give your papa a heart attack, eh?” She mumbled under her breath. </p><p>“His father? Do you need to give him a call?” Bobby asked, hoping to gently usher her from the room and give the boy some space. </p><p>“No, I already called. He’ll be here soon.” </p><p>Bobby nodded and returned his attention to the paramedic. “How’s he looking Hen?” </p><p>The woman in question smiled gently at Christopher then sat back on her haunches, looking at her Captain. “All his vitals are good but given his CP I think it’d be best to take him to the hospital to be checked over.”</p><p>At the mention of a hospital, Chris’ eyes began to water, and he shook his head. Before Buck could register what he was doing, he was crouched beside the child with a comforting hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“Don’t worry, Buddy, I’m not a huge fan of hospitals either. But I think you’re going to be alright; you seem pretty tough.”</p><p>“I am.” The boy sniffed. </p><p>It was quick and easy work to get the boy onto a stretcher and pushed out towards the ambulance, his Abuela close behind as they loaded him up. </p><p>A loud rumble drew the attention of the first responders, and they turned all as one towards the end of the street, a single head light, that slowly morphed into the shape of a man on a motorcycle heading their way. </p><p>“Finalmente.” The woman huffed and walked towards the rider as he jumped off and tore off his helmet.</p><p>“Abuela! Dios, que paso? ¿Christopher, está bien?”</p><p>“Oof.” Hen huffed. “That is one hell of a man.”</p><p>“I’ll say.” Chimney nodded, elbowing his best friend with a chuckle. </p><p>Buck frowned, his attention having been solely on Chris, and turned. “Oh.” He gulped. Fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I go back to work tomorrow so I probably won't get to update again for a few days. But this chapter kind of just wrote itself, so, I'll see how things go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie sat in the waiting room, his leg shaking up and down with worry; his son had been in the emergency room for more than three hours. The older man couldn’t stand the waiting anymore and had left the room, tasking Abuela with watching the young boy.</p><p>The coffee in his cup had long since gone cold, but it had been terrible anyway and was more just something for his hands to hold, to keep them a little more calm than his legs. It’s not serious, he knows it’s not; Chris had just had a tumble down the stairs, but he can’t stop his mind from traveling to all the dark places.</p><p>What if he’d displaced something? What if one of the surgeries had been nullified by the fall? Why hadn’t he been there? Why, why, why?</p><p>With a frustrated sigh, Eddie stood and discarded the cup into the waste bin, scratching a hand over the stubble on his face as he turned towards the nurse's desk. He could ask a nurse; why was this taking so long? Why were the doctors all but ignoring his son?</p><p>He took a small step forward, but stopped, a quick flash of blond hair catching in the corner of his eye; it was one of the firefighters that had helped with Chris earlier at their house, and he was headed towards him. Eddie furrowed his brow as the man drew closer, small stains of soot smeared across his face, only slightly covering that intriguing mark over his eye.</p><p>He seemed almost nervous, his hands reaching up to pull through his hair, again and again, until he finally stopped a few feet away, a small smile on his face. “Hi, uh, I’m Buck. I was one of the responders for Christopher earlier?”</p><p>Eddie nodded slightly and held out his hand. “Eddie. Thank you.” He breathed out sincerely as the other man took his hand.</p><p>“How is he? He seems like a tough kid.” Buck smiled.</p><p>All Eddie could do was shrug, because he had no idea. “I’m not sure, the doctor’s haven’t been around to see him yet.”</p><p>Eddie watched as Buck’s brow now furrowed and shook his head, holding up a finger in a ‘hold on a minute’ gesture before he strode off towards the nurse's desk, conversing quietly with the woman buried in folders. He must know her because, after a small chat and a little flirting on Buck’s side, he gently tapped the counter and headed back towards Eddie.</p><p>“They’re a little backed up at the moment, but the nurse said she’ll try and get Christopher seen to soon.” Buck smiled.</p><p>“Thank you.” Eddie blanched. “You didn’t have you didn’t have to do that.”</p><p> Buck shrugged sheepishly and slipped his hands into his pockets. “The little guy didn’t seem too keen on coming here, so I don’t want him to wait around longer than he has to.”</p><p>“Yeah,” He sighed, staring off in the direction of Christopher’s room. “He’s had more than enough hospital visits, honestly, so have I.”</p><p>The firefighter nodded in understanding, a blush slowly tinging his cheeks. “Do you mind if I come in and say hi real quick? It’s okay if you don’t want me to. We just brought in some victims of a house fire and I thought I could check on him, see how he’s doing.”</p><p>“Do you always ramble like that?” Eddie cocked his head to the side with a small smirk.</p><p>Buck huffed out a small laugh. “Pretty much, yeah.”</p><p>“You have time?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, I, uh, I’ve finished my shift. I’ll just grab an Uber back to the station.” He grinned.</p><p>Eddie nodded and gestured for him to follow, feeling Buck’s eyes on his back as they made the short walk to Chris’ room down the hall. “Hey, buddy. There’s someone here to see you.”</p><p>Chris, who had been dozing on the hospital bed, opened his eyes and smiled at the firefighter, his energy coming back. “Hi! You were at the house when Abuela called. Are you…are you a firefighter?”</p><p>“Hey, little man. I am, yeah. My name’s Buck.” He greeted as he stood at the end of the bed and smiled towards the boy.</p><p>“That’s a weird name,” Chris observed, his nose wrinkling slightly.</p><p>“Dios Mio, Chris.” Eddie sighed and pressed a palm to his forehead. “That’s rude.”</p><p>Buck simply laughed and waved the worry away. “It’s fine. My name is Evan Buckley, but everyone calls me Buck.”</p><p>“Oh, that makes sense.” Chris smiled, shuffling around the bed to get comfortable.</p><p>“Do you always check up on your patients?” Abuela smiled kindly, a hint of something else in her eyes.</p><p>“Oh, uh, no. Not always.” Buck blushed.</p><p>“Ah, well, it’s very nice of you to do so.” The older woman complimented.</p><p>The blonde shrugged once more and looked around the room. “I know how much it sucks to be in the hospital, I’m what my colleagues like to call ‘accident prone’, so I’m here a fair bit myself.” He winked at Chris with a laugh.</p><p>Eddie looked between the two, somewhat taken aback. Chris, though a friendly and lively kid, didn’t always take to adults and be open so easily, but something was different about Buck, something that made the kid feel safe.</p><p>The two chatted for a while, Chris asking Buck all about his work and his craziest calls, which Buck edited for smaller ears, throwing in happy endings where there had been none before Buck finally looked at his watch and winced.</p><p>“I really should get going, I’ve got another shift tomorrow and I have to get my beauty rest.” He chuckled, making his way towards the door. “It was good to see you, Christopher, I think you’ll be out of here in no time.”</p><p>“Eddie, su equipo lo dejó, aquí, ¿sí? ¿Cómo va a llegar a casa?” Abuela smiled innocently towards her grandson.</p><p>“Abuela.” Eddie warned. “El va a tomar un Uber".</p><p>The woman scoffed and shook her head, folding her arms over her chest. “No, dale un aventón.”</p><p>“Solo Tengo mi moto.” He frowned.</p><p>“¿Entonces? Tiene dos asientos, ¿no?” She smirked and shooed him towards the door to follow Buck. “I will stay here with Christopher. Eddie will give you a ride home, Buck.”</p><p>Buck smiled, trying to decline but his protests fell on deaf ears and he was ushered out of the room with a quick goodbye, and the Latino man by his side, swearing beneath his breath in Spanish.</p><p>“You don’t have to, you know? I can just get an Uber.”</p><p>Eddie looked at him as they walked and shook his head. “She’d know. Latina grandmothers always know.”</p><p>Once out of the hospital and in the parking lot, Buck followed Eddie and realized they were headed towards a motorcycle. His eyes widened as he looked between the man and his ride, slowly realizing that he’d be getting on this contraption and speeding down roads, holding tight to the other.</p><p>Buck swallowed thickly and cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah, I’ve never ridden before.”</p><p>Eddie smirked and handed his helmet to the blonde before throwing his leg over, settling down into the seat. “Don’t worry, there’s nothing to it. Just lean into the corners and relax.”</p><p>“If you say so,” Buck whispered to himself and clipped the helmet, sitting behind Eddie, who reached back and grabbed his hands, placing them around him.</p><p>“Hold on tight.”</p><p>Buck jumped as the motorcycle started with a loud rumble, the pipes idling up and down as Eddie gave a few quick twists of the throttle before he pulled the clutch and pulled out onto the road.</p><p>A wide smile overtook the firefighters face as they raced down the streets, a feeling of freedom settling in his bones and he began to understand why some people could be addicted; this was a controlled feeling of danger, knowing that anything could go wrong but having complete trust in the machine. The want to lean back and throw his arms out wide almost overtook him, but he gripped tighter, still all too aware of the risk of falling.</p><p>It wasn’t until their first red light that Buck realized he hadn’t told Eddie where to go, and he yelled over the sound of the motor, giving him directions to the 118. All he got in response was a quick nod before the light changed and they were off again.</p><p>He wished it wasn’t such a short way to the station, and he couldn’t tell if that want was because of the freedom, or the man in front of him, his muscles moving beneath his flannelette shirt with every turn, every change in gear.</p><p>All too soon the 118 loomed up ahead of them and Eddie slowed, turning into the parking lot where he stopped, letting the engine idle as Buck shakily made his way off the bike, removing the helmet as he went.</p><p>“Uh, thanks, for that. Wasn’t as scary as I thought.” He quipped.</p><p>“No worries, thanks for checking up on Christopher, not too many people would do that,” Eddie replied quietly, taking the helmet and securing it to the passenger seat; it was stupid, but he preferred to ride without it some days.</p><p>“Oh, well, no, it was no trouble. He seems like a great kid.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s all my Abuela.” Eddie chuckled, self-deprecatingly.</p><p>Buck looked down at him with a lined brow. “No, I don’t think so.”</p><p>The two looked at each other for a moment, or maybe two, Buck couldn’t be sure, before Eddie cleared his throat and readjusted himself on the bike, his strong hands automatically going to the handles.</p><p>“Thanks again, for the ride.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it.” He nodded and looked out towards the street.</p><p>Buck stood and watched him ride away, only vaguely aware of his team watching from the entranceway. He braced himself for the heckling he knew he was going to get, but he smiled despite it.</p><p>There was something about Eddie that drew him in, which was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Edited by myself and Grammarly. </p><p>Once again, I'm using Google translate for my Spanish so, sorry if it's wrong.</p><p>This is also how I picture Eddie's bike. It's a 2018-19 Harley Davidson Softail Street Bob (my Dad has a 2006 Street Bob and just, FYI, depending on the pipes they've got fitted, they're super freaking loud).</p><p> </p><p>  </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this took way too fucking long for me to write and it's mostly just filler. </p><p>Scene transitions are my mortal enemy. </p><p>Work has been crazy busy, and I spent eight straight hours in a chair yesterday getting a new tattoo, so that's why this is kind of late, apologies.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week later Eddie was sat at the table, his eyes turned to the President of the club, Ruiz as he went over every detail of that night's run. Honestly, he was only half-listening, something about guns and protection; his focus was elsewhere, blue eyes flashing in his mind.</p><p>Eddie had never been attracted to other men; in the service, sure, there’d been experimentation and just friends having a laugh, letting off steam in the only way they’d had but it never went beyond that. He’d never actively thought about pinning another man against the wall and having his way with them; not until the damn firefighter, at least.</p><p>It was never really spoken about in the club, but it was pretty obvious; homosexuality was not something they could or would partake in, no matter what. The brotherhood they shared was platonic and minimally affectionate, the odd ‘I love you, brother’ being spoken when tensions were running high and shit was hitting the fan.</p><p>But Eddie couldn’t deny a certain attraction to the blonde firefighter; there was just something about him, and Eddie didn’t know if that made him gay, or bi-, or whatever else. He just knew that he wanted to see him again, maybe become friends with him outside of the club, but a way of starting that friendship was lost to him, no obvious connections between the two to get the ball rolling. </p><p>“Sorry, are we boring you, Diaz?” Ruiz spoke up, pointedly looking down the table with an eyebrow raised, having noticed the glazed look in the other’s eyes. </p><p>Eddie cleared his throat and shook his head, straightening in his seat. “No, sorry. Just a little out of it today.”</p><p>“Well, get your head into it, hombre. We’ve got a big night ahead and I won’t allow any fuck-ups from our end, alright?”</p><p>“Of course.” He nodded and forced his attention to the rest of the meeting.</p><p>Soon enough, Ruiz banged the gavel to the table and let them all filter from the room, gently grabbing Eddie on the bicep to keep him back.</p><p>“Everything okay? Chris good?”</p><p>“Yeah, no, everything’s fine.” Eddie sighed. “Just some PT stuff, it’ll be fine.”</p><p>Ruiz looked over his face, searching. “Do you need to hang back tonight? Spend some time with him?”</p><p>Immediately, Eddie shook his head. Spending time with Chris would make his night infinitely better, but the money from the run would help keep them ahead of the bills and he couldn’t pass it up. “No, I’m all good, I swear.”</p><p>“As long as you’re sure,” The President pressed, smiling when the younger man nodded. “Good, I’ll see you tonight then. Seven sharp.”</p><p>With another nod, Eddie left the room and headed out through the club, stepping into the sunshine with squinted eyes. He crossed the yard and swung a leg over his bike, planning on spending the rest of the afternoon with his son. </p><p>A quick wave to the others and a short twist of the throttle took Eddie away from the club, towards his home. Whatever happened tonight, whether everything went smoothly and completely to plan or otherwise, he’d have fresh thoughts of his son to accompany him.</p><p> </p><p>No later than 7.15 pm that night, the club was cruising down the 710 towards Long Beach with Ruiz and Reyes at the front of the pack, the President riding a little harder as they’d left later than exactly 7 pm. Ruiz was a stickler for time-keeping, a leftover habit from his time in the army and he did not like being late. “It’s better to be early than to be late,” he’d say.</p><p>Eddie, well, he didn’t mind, as long as they got to where they were going and in one piece; he’d tried to leave his service behind him, having taken away more nightmares than he’d have liked as a reminder of his time, and let everything else slowly fall away. </p><p>Except for his use of firearms and his field medic experience, when it was called for, it came out like second nature. So maybe he hadn’t left it all behind, but he tried as hard as he could. </p><p>Besides Eddie, the President and the SGT at Arms, only a few others were riding with them; Perez, the Vice President, Blanco, a full patch member, and Yanez, another patched member driving the recovery van behind the pack.</p><p>It was just a simple run; drop the firearms, and pick up the cash. Each member had a bedroll strapped to either the front or back of their bike and in that roll was a disassembled semi-automatic. It made Eddie uncomfortable, but it was how they made their money and God knows he needed it.</p><p>The closer they got to Long Beach, the more he tensed and fell back on his training, his eyes wandering around and checking for anything out of the ordinary. A little too late he noticed a pick-up that had followed them, not too closely, from the time they’d merged onto the 710.</p><p>Quickly, he signaled to the others and motioned to the truck behind their van, telling them to be aware. Communicating was hard while riding, but they had their ways; mostly hand signals, or even yelling if the other riders were close enough and the noise was minimum, but on a freeway like this, it was difficult. </p><p>They made it another mile down the road before anything happened; the pick-up sped up, making to go around them and at the last second swerved into the pack of riders, sending them careening in all directions with loud curses.</p><p>Eddie managed to stay upright, pulling on his brakes and falling back, but he watched as Reyes was side-swiped by the truck, pushing him off the road and flying from his bike. The sight was sickening. </p><p>“Fuck,” He breathed and twisting his throttle, pulling off the road and pausing long enough to kick the stand down, yanking his helmet off at the same time before he ran over to the fallen rider. “Reyes, man. Fuck.”</p><p>This was one of those times when his field medic training came to him like a bolt of lightning; he checked Reyes over, the man groaning and swearing as Eddie held him down, imploring him not to move. </p><p>“Diaz, he alright?” Ruiz called as he pulled up, having turned around up the round and doubled back. </p><p>“I don’t know. I don’t think anything’s broken, but he needs an ambulance, man.” He replied, looking up at his elder with narrowed eyes. “I’ll stay with him, go find those fuckers.” He growled. </p><p>Ruiz sat for a moment more, thinking before he nodded and whistled for the others. “Alright, Yanez, get that bike in the van then follow us. Take care of him, Diaz.” He ordered before taking off in a kick-up of dust and pebbles.</p><p>Reyes groaned again and looked up at Eddie, eyes worried. “How bad is it?”</p><p>“You’ll be alright man, just some road rash, maybe a fractured wrist. You’ll be back riding in no time,” He reassured as he pulled his phone out and dialed 911.</p><p>What felt like a lifetime later, they began to hear the sirens and the flashing lights came into view, flickering over them in the fading light of day. An ambulance and a fire truck pulled up soon after, the crew jumping down to assess the situation. </p><p>“What happened?” An older man asked, motioning for the paramedics to come forward. “I’m Captain Nash.” He added as an afterthought. </p><p>“I don’t know, we were just riding and then he was losing control,” Eddie lied, easily. “Must’ve hit a pothole or something, his eyes aren’t that great anymore.”</p><p>“Fuck you.” Reyes laughed then moaned, the pain shooting up his body. </p><p>“Eddie?” A voice sounded from behind him and he turned, already knowing who would be standing there. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Buck. Hey,” He breathed and waved away his concern. “I’m fine.”</p><p>“Hi there, I’m Hen and this is Chimney, can we take a look at you, sir?” One of the paramedics said as she crouched down beside them and began her assessment. </p><p>“I’m Reyes and go ahead. I can’t exactly go anywhere.” He joked and let his head fall back against the pavement. “¿Conoces an este Hermano, Eddie?” Reyes asked as his eyes looked over Buck quickly, an eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Sí, ayudó con Christopher la semana pasada.” </p><p>After a quick examination, Hen slipped a neck brace on Reyes and motioned for the others to help get him onto a backboard, ready to transport to the hospital. Eddie turned back and looked around for the van, hoping Yanez hadn’t taken off without him noticing. </p><p>“Yanez!” He called upon seeing the van, the busted bike halfway to being loaded. “Can you take my bike too? I’ll ride with Reyes.”</p><p>“Puede hacer, Hermano.” The other man called back with a quick thumbs up. </p><p>The ride to the hospital was quick and quiet, Eddie sitting in the back with Reyes on the gurney and Hen checking his condition intermittently while Chimney drove the ambulance. He was kind of glad that Buck was in the fire truck that was following close behind them, he didn’t think that he could handle being in such a cramped space with the other man.</p><p>“Sorry, man, you’re going to have to stay in the waiting room.” Chimney apologized with a shrug as they wheeled Reyes in through the ER doors and Eddie nodded, understanding before he looked around to find a seat. </p><p>With a heavy sigh, Eddie scrubbed over his face with his hands and closed his eyes; of course, this would fucking happen tonight, why wouldn’t it? It was too much to ask for a simple run. He hoped that the others had found those guys. </p><p>“Hey, are you okay?” A gentle voice asked. </p><p>Eddie looked up and took a deep, silent breath in. “Yeah, yeah I’m alright. Long night.” </p><p>Buck nodded and slowly took the seat beside him. “It didn’t look too bad, you know, he should be alright.”</p><p>“I know, mostly road rash and possible fractures.” He shrugged, smirking at Buck’s sideways glance. “I was a medic in the service. I’ve seen worse injuries.”</p><p>“Oh.” The younger man blinked. “That makes sense, I guess. You know, with your whole demeanor and whatnot.” He coughed and rubbed at his neck.</p><p>“I have an army demeanor?” Eddie questioned although he knew what he meant, he just liked to see that blush rise on the blonde’s cheeks. </p><p>Sure enough, Buck’s face began to redden and he stuttered. “Yeah, you know, like…you’re very put together, and, uh…”</p><p>“I’m just messin’ with you.” He laughed and lightly clapped him on the shoulder. </p><p>Buck chuckled and exhaled. “Good, that’s…good. Hey, how’s Christopher doing?”</p><p>“He’s doing really well. Pretty much acting as if nothing happened.” Eddie shook his head and smiled at the thought of his son. “Though, now he’s obsessed with firetrucks, so, thanks for that.”</p><p>The grin that appeared on Buck’s face was magnificent and seemed to brighten the room. “Really? I’m not even sorry. The trucks are so cool! Wait, would he like to see one? Like, get in them and everything?”</p><p>Eddie glanced at him sideways and laughed. “You have no idea how much he would love that.”</p><p>“Well….can I give you my number and I can sort something out with my Captain for whatever day would be best?” His smile dimmed but seemed hopeful, almost afraid that Eddie would tell him to buzz off. </p><p>“That’d be great, man.” He grinned and handed his phone over for Buck to tap in his number, thanking him once it was returned. “I’ll text you soon and let you know, I just have to go over the schedule with my Abuela.”</p><p>“Buck! Come on, we’ve gotta head out!” Chimney called from the entrance, a sly grin on his face. </p><p>“Oh shit. Yeah, okay!” He called back and turned to Eddie, holding out his hand to shake. “I’ll talk to you soon. Bye!”</p><p>Eddie quickly shook his hand before watching him leave, his eyes straying down the younger man’s body and back up. </p><p>A friendship could definitely work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿Conoces an este Hermano, Eddie? (You know this guy, Eddie?)</p><p> </p><p>Sí, ayudó con Christopher la semana pasada. (Yes, he helped with Christopher last week)</p><p> </p><p>Puede hacer, Hermano (Can do, Brother)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Has it really been seven months since I updated? Time flies when all you do is work and sleep. </p>
<p>I should be taking three weeks leave from work soon, so hopefully, I'll actually be able to update more often.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks went by, with texts exchanged almost every day; after the first initial back and forth to figure out their schedules, the conversation naturally progressed to other topics and a whole lot of banter. </p>
<p>Eddie was almost guaranteed to wake up to a text from Buck complaining about the late-night shifts, and how hard the bunks in the station were; in return, Eddie would send anecdotes from the garage, mainly something stupid that one of his brothers had done and caused the others to laugh. </p>
<p>It wasn’t until three weeks after Reyes’ accident that Eddie found himself with an excited Christopher in the backseat of his truck, and headed for the 118. Chris had woken that morning bright and early, prodding his father out of bed with a cheeky grin. </p>
<p>“Come on, Dad!” He’d chuckled, “We get to see the fire trucks today!”</p>
<p>Eddie was a sucker when it came to his son, so he’d rolled out of bed with just a slight groan and gone about his usual morning routine, making sure that Chris had his breakfast and early home PT session. </p>
<p>Now, he pulled the parking brake on his truck and looked through the windscreen, staring up at the building before him; so this is where Buck worked. The building was bright and inviting, like the man himself. </p>
<p>“Can we go in?” Christopher excitedly broke through his thoughts and struggled with his safety belt. “Dad?”</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Eddie stepped down from the truck and walked around to help Chris out, frowning for a moment at his decision to buy such a high vehicle; he clearly hadn’t been thinking at the time. </p>
<p>The young boy didn’t seem to mind though; as soon as the crutches were secured beneath his arms he was dashing towards the entrance, and ignoring the resigned calls from his father.</p>
<p>“Chris! Wait right there!” He called but stopped in his tracks no more than a few feet from the truck. </p>
<p>Buck was right there; he must have heard them arrive and come out to greet them. In one quick movement, he was level with Chris and had him scooped up, resting on his hip with a dazzling smile stretched across his face.</p>
<p>“Hey, Buddy! I’m so glad you could make it. Ready to see the trucks?” He seemed almost as excited as Christopher, and maybe he was, Eddie thought. That height of enthusiasm would be hard to fake. </p>
<p>The sight of the tall blond cradling his son in his arms sent a warmth right through Eddie’s body, every single inch of him feeling as if he was glowing from it, and he looked down at his boots, quietly clearing his throat. </p>
<p>“Hey, Eddie!” Buck finally said as Christopher’s happy cheering came to an end, and he finally made his way towards the entrance, joining his son and the firefighter. “It’s good to see you again.”</p>
<p>“You too.” Eddie nodded and ran a hand through his hair, not missing the way that Buck’s eyes tracked the movement. </p>
<p>“Right. So…fire trucks!” The taller man finally stammered after a moment and placed Chris back onto the ground to follow him inside the bay. </p>
<p>“Wow,” Chris gasped as he craned his neck up to look at the large red rigs parked in the middle of the floor. “They’re so cool! Do you get to drive them, Buck?”</p>
<p>“Sometimes.” He grinned proudly and reached to open the front passenger door. “This seat right here is for our Captain. It’s a very important spot. Only the best firefighters get to sit up here.” Buck nodded gravely before he bent down and picked Chris up, gently plopping him into the Captain's seat.</p>
<p>“Oh. Dad, look! I’m the Captain!” Chris beamed widely, his small body jumping in the seat. </p>
<p>Eddie only smiled fondly at his son and pulled out his phone, snapping a quick photo to show his Abuela and Tia Peppa later. </p>
<p>“Do you want one together?” Buck offered, already holding his hand out for the phone.</p>
<p>Eddie thanked him and stepped up to the stairs of the truck, his son's hands resting on his shoulders from above. Buck did a quick countdown with a cheeky “Say Hot Stuff!” before the phone flashed. </p>
<p>Buck winked as he handed back the phone and shot up into the truck with practiced ease, bending to stand in the limited space. </p>
<p>“You want to turn on the lights and sirens, little man?” He grinned.</p>
<p>“Yeah!” Christopher yelled back excitedly once again bouncing in the seat as Buck showed him which switch to flick for the lights, and which one to press for the siren. Soon the entire bay was filled with the loud warning sound and the strobe-like lights. Eddie squashed the desire to cover his ears and turned his camera to video to record Chris’s reaction.</p>
<p>The little boy couldn’t contain his delight, yelling in delight and grinning up at Buck, who laughed and blew the horn, adding to the noise. Soon enough, every other firefighter in the station had gathered in the bay to see what the commotion was about and chuckled, seeing that it was just their young colleague up to his usual tricks. </p>
<p>“It’s so loud!” Chris squealed with glee. </p>
<p>Eddie turned as he felt a presence beside him and nodded politely to the older man, whom he recognized a second later as the Captain. Bobby dipped his head in recognition and, smiling, motioned to Buck to kill the noise. </p>
<p>“I see I’ve lost my Captain stripes.” He joked. “Who’s the new guy in charge?”</p>
<p>“Bobby! This is Chris.” Buck introduced the two as he maneuvered himself and the little guy down from the rig. “Do you remember Eddie?” </p>
<p>Bobby looked him over then and nodded. “Right, the bike accident a few weeks back?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Reyes is doing pretty well now, thanks to you all.” Eddie smiled and shook the older man’s hand. </p>
<p>“I think that’s partly thanks to yourself. You seemed to know what you were doing.” Bobby replied with a raised eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Oh, well…I was a medic in the army.” He muttered, rubbing at the back of his neck.</p>
<p>Bobby nodded once again and crossed his arms. “You ever thought of joining the LAFD? You’d be a shoe-in with your service history and training.”</p>
<p>Eddie jerked back slightly, eyes wide, and shook his head. No. He’d never thought of it. Once he left the army, he didn’t look back and certainly never thought his training could come in handy for anything other than chaos and misery.</p>
<p>“You should think about it.”  Captain Nash encouraged, sighing as the alarms started to bare above them and his crew began to move, Buck ducking passed them to get to his locker. “The LAFD is always looking for new members.”</p>
<p>Absentmindedly, he took Chris’s hand and moved back from the trucks. A hand closing around his shoulder and squeezing quickly brought him back to the present.</p>
<p>“It was really great to see you two.” Buck smiled genuinely and shuffled towards the truck, pausing at the foot of the stairs to bite at his lip nervously. “We should hang out sometime?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Eddie croaked and cleared his throat. “Yeah, definitely. Be safe out there, Buck.”</p>
<p>Bucks blinding smile and quick wink followed him throughout the rest of the day, the image there every time he closed his eyes.</p>
<p>He was in trouble. </p>
<p>But he couldn’t tell if that was such a bad thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I speak no Spanish whatsoever, so I relied on Google Translate. Let me know if anything is wrong, but I blame Google wholeheartedly.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>